1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring the convergence of a three-gun shadow-mask cathode-ray tube and is also concerned with a device for carrying out said method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known method for scanning the convergence of an in-line three-gun cathode-ray tube as disclosed in French Pat. No. 2 480 032, the light intensity of a vertical or horizontal monochrome luminous line which moves on the screen of the tube is measured through a scanning slit. A method of this type calls for special scanning circuits which are different from conventional circuits and therefore cannot be employed in television receivers without modifying these latter.